The Booth
by 9thForever
Summary: To be spiteful, she decided since she had to select what they were going to be doing, she was going to pick the one thing Art didn't want to do. Grinning smugly, she waited for her friend.


Year after year the Scarborough summer festival came around, and each year her mother signed her up to run another activity. "Giving back to the community" was the excuse she always gave, when really it was another way to always plan and control what her daughter did. For a teenager, it drove Alison insane. One year it was the dart toss, next she had the snack kiosk, this year the kissing booth. Something she dreaded. Having to kiss other teenagers that attended her school. Sure, the proceeds were for a good cause, but having to go through the torture of kissing strangers, even people she resented wasn't worth it. As the hours crept up towards her "shift" at the booth, her mood dwindled down. Normally she had great composure when in a situation like this, thanks to the acting classes for abilities like that. Hiding her anger this time wasn't easy. Alison protested, but her mother forced her to do it, and the last thing she wanted to do was kiss someone. Many someone's. Her friend from church, Donnie, heard the word that Alison would be operating in the booth this year, so he stocked up on tickets, possibly buying the most. "It's for the cause, Alison. Don't you care about anyone else in the world?" Was what she heard constantly. Groaning, Alison prepped herself for the oncoming hell.

Typical, the line was the longest. At least Alison wasn't the first shift, which gave her time to pep-talk herself into doing this. It's just three hours, you can do this.

"Childs, get your ass over here." Art yelled, arms folded over his chest as he stared at the girl he was yelling to.

"What, shithead?" He handed over the itinerary of what was happening, and where, before dumping his backpack off at her feet.

"I'm going to the bathroom, you pick something to do."

"You drag me out here on my only unplanned Saturday, and expect me to plan your day for you? Christ.."

Being pissed off, Beth kicked his bag off of her feet, staring at the paper he handed her. They were friends, good friends, this behaviour was typical, but she was genuinely pissed at the moment. Being swamped with homework, Beth didn't want to be out of the house. To be spiteful, she decided since she had to select what they were going to be doing, she was going to pick the one thing Art didn't want to do. Grinning smugly, she waited for her friend.

"What's with the face?"

"Get your shit and come on." Without any warning, Beth headed off towards the crowds, making Art run to catch up.

Beth easily sprinted across the park they were at, running to the back of the line for the kissing booth.

"Fucking kidding me, Childs."

"What, are you that out of shape?"

"No. You chose this?"

"Yeah, I did." Beth dug around in her pocket, handing a few tickets to the man at the line, asking which half would have a girl at the end. She wasn't going to be doing the kissing, but like any good friend, Beth was going to stand in line with her friend as moral support. "Besides, isn't that girl from track, Angela, the one you get to kiss? Damn, she's smoking hot too. I might need to cash in a few of these tickets." Beth muttered sarcastically, earning a punch to the shoulder. She knew Art had a crush on her since middle school, and that it continued through high school. He was blushing, which kept Beth's teasing all the way through the line until they were next, behind their other friend from track, Paul.

"I can't believe I'm about to kiss her." He whispered to Beth who rolled her eyes.

"I should take a picture for your scrapbook."

The three hour had passed, and now the moment Alison dreaded was here. Sighing one last time, Alison walked into the booth and tapped Angela's shoulder, letting her know she was there to relieve her.

"Thanks, Ali. You saved me from my dickhead ex, Paul."

"Oh. Lovely." Alison frowned, taking the now empty seat. She sat poised, awaiting the end of the next two hours. Paul over kissed, trying to get his tongue into her mouth, but she wasn't paying attention to him, rather the groaning she heard in the line behind him.

Art was throwing a fit, there was no way he was going to kiss a complete stranger, even if she was as pretty as Alison. Beth on the other hand couldn't take her eyes off of the replacement girl.

"A-Art, just kiss her and get it over with. A peck."

"No. I didn't have a problem with Angela, but she's not Angela."

"You're making a scene." Bright red cheeks, Beth couldn't tell if she was more embarrassed because of the complaints Art was making, or because this girl made her knees weak. She was gorgeous, unlike anyone Beth had ever seen before, and she couldn't take her eyes off of her. After Paul finished molesting her mouth, Alison stared at the two fighting in front of her.

"Next, please."

"No way." Art muttered as he shoved his way past Alison.

"Stop being an ass, Art!"

"Uhh.."

"Sorry, he just really liked the last girl.." Beth tucked her hair behind her ear, hands going to her pockets.

"Oh. No problem then."

"Yeah.." Beth should've moved away by now, but she was frozen in place, standing a mere three feet away.

"Oh snap.." Alison whispered, hand flying to cover her lips.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Beth was suddenly concerned, wondering what she had done wrong.

"No, no. Nothing. Not really. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, but it's Beth." Concerned and now confused. "Why?"

"I'm Alison, Beth."

"It's nice to meet you." Nervously chuckling Beth extended a hand for a handshake, not sure what to do.

"Yes. Beth I need you to do a favour for me."

"Anything." She blurted out far too quickly, clearing her throat to ease the eagerness in her voice.

"The guy in line behind you.. Donnie.. He likes me. A lot. The feeling isn't mutual."

"Yeah? That sucks."

"It does."

"What was the favour you needed, me to kick his ass?"

"Oh no!" Alison glared for a second, because of the language. "I need you to kiss me."

"Wh-wh-what?"

Oh Murphy, what had she done. Alison's face paled at her request.

"Please? It'll get me out of this. Sodomy between same sex is against the rules, they'll send me home and I won't have to kiss him."

"Is something the matter, Ali?" Donnie asked, ready to push Beth aside.

"No."

Beth turned to see the guy Alison had just told her about, so many thoughts flashing through her mind. He was tall, overweight, sweaty. The sight of him repulsed her, and not just because Beth was gay. A complete stranger had just asked her to kiss her, a gorgeous stranger, the most beautiful person Beth had ever seen. Before Donnie could do anything else Beth reached out, taking Alison's cheeks in her hands, and quickly leaned in to kiss her. To Alison's surprise, she hadn't expected the kiss. Not at all, even though she asked for it. Beth lips met hers hard and fast, stunning her.

The second Beth had laid eyes on the younger girl, she had wanted to kiss her, in fact she was jealous that Art had the opportunity to kiss her, and was annoyed that he hadn't.

Sinking into the kiss, Beth managed to relax herself from the sudden burst of adrenalin, enough to not be attacking Alison's perfect lips, but to relish in the wonder of Alison. Eyes fluttering shut, Alison reached forwards and grabbed Beth's waist. Beth had only planned to peck the girl long enough for Donnie to get pissed, or to have the manager stop them, but once she started she couldn't stop. The kiss consumed her, Alison was also being drawn into it. Heart pounding, Beth dragged her tongue across Alison's lips, begging to taste the beautiful woman she was kissing, fully unable to stop herself from moaning when Alison's tongue made contact with her own. Knees growing shakier, Alison's hands held tighter, slipping around her back to pull her body flush with Beth's torso.

Alison wasn't sure what was happening, but she liked it. No one had ever kissed her like she was the last person alive, like their life depended on it. If it were possible to fall in love this quickly, Alison was sure she had fallen in love the second Beth touched her.

Breathless, Beth pulled back, her eyes still shut as she quietly. gasped for air. Blinking, neither were sure what had just happened. Donnie's jaw was dropped, looking as if his blood was about to boil. Beth slowly started backing away, but Alison's hand grabbed her wrist as tight as she could, not letting her go away.

What, was Beth supposed to receive the punishment for kissing another girl? It wasn't against her beliefs, so why should she listen to a lecture about how she had blasphemed God by breaking one of His commandments. "Run" was what she heard, but before she could process the word, her arm was being pulled, and her feet began moving like they were made to run; which they were, track and field was Beth's specialty, something she was always good at. In fact, she was outrunning Alison easily. Once they were sure they'd outran everyone back where the kiss took place, Alison had ducked them behind the managers office, eyes on the Beth.

Chuckling quietly, Beth grinned as she leaned very casually against the building, propping one leg against the wall. She pushed her hair back, watching as Alison's chest rose and fell, regaining air.

"Oh my god," Alison breathed out, hand clasped to her mouth.

"You can say that again."

"No! I mean.. What did I just do?"

"Well.. We kissed. It was a really good kiss, too. Damn good kiss." She admitted, cheeks fading pink.

"Beth!"

"Ali.." Beth reached out and took her hand, "come here a second. C'mon." She pulled her closer until Alison was in front of her. Beth's eyes flicked to Alison's lips, then back to her eyes. Frankly she didn't care what was going to happen later, all she could think about was the memory of Alison's lips on hers, something she felt addicted to. Alison was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, picking at a thread, anything to avoid eye contact. Beth's free hand hooked the hair that fell along Alison's face around her ear, holding her cheek against her palm. The connection Beth was feeling, surly she felt it too, didn't she? That question was quickly answered when Alison pressed her lips against hers, kissing her again. Gentle and simple was what Alison thrust upon her lips, in a graceful way. To hell with everyone else, if they were to get caught, let them, for now they'd kiss as long as possible.

-OB-OB-OB-

"I don't know anything about you," Beth half heartedly admitted. It was true, neither knew the other, except on a first name basis. "Do you want to go maybe grab some dinner? I could drive." Her arms kept Alison against her, with Alison stroking her hair lovingly, slightly timidly.

"Yeah.. I'm starving. Especially after that."

"Making out for an hour has you hungry? Haha."

"That isn't funny. I had a light lunch."

"It's cute, c'mon." Beth took the girls hand, fingers laced together, leading her to her car.

Beth opened the door for Alison, chivalrously. Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as they drove through the city, only a few miles away from the park where they met, but in those few minutes of silence, Beth felt incredibly awkward and nervous, unsure of what to say.

"This place good? My adoptive dad brings me here all the time."

"Of course. I've lived here all of my life and I've never been here."

"Well, they have the best burgers here, but the salads are even better. If you're into that sort of thing. I always come here when I carb up after track."

"You're in track?"

"Yeah. Since I was twelve. I'm in every sport manageable, the school I go to made a limit because I over booked myself. My body could handle it, but too many activities overlapped."

"No time for homework, or sleep? You've got to be sacrificing something for all of that."

"Homework is a bitch sometimes, but I get my sleep. The only thing taking a hit is my social life."

"What do you mean?"

"If my friend Art hadn't dragged me to that festival today I would've been studying, or training. This is actually my first time out in two months."

"Oh, wow. I know what you mean, only not nearly as much."

"Yeah?"

"I'm in theater, we're always rehearsing lines, scenes."

"That's awesome, Ali." Beth grinned, her compliment- although it wasn't much of one- had Alison smiling like crazy. "Where are you performing, I'm totally going to it."

"You don't even know what it's about."

"So? It's got you in it."

Conversation continued, food slowly being eaten. Every word out of Alison's lips were being recorded into Beth's mind, the way she would fix her bangs, or touch her jaw when thinking. Every cute little quirk about her, Beth was taking a mental note of. By 7pm, Alison's phone was going off. One missed call from her mom, and that made her face go pale. When had she called? Was Alison that consumed in Beth that she didn't hear, or even feel her phone go off?

"She's going to kill me." Dead seriousness.

"Well.. She can go to hell."

"Beth!"

"It's true. It's not even late, and I didn't get to show you the best view to watch the sunset." Shrugging, Alison pocketed the phone. Her mother could wait until their date was over, after all, she wasn't going to let her ruin the best day of her life. Smiling, Beth leaned over the table and kissed her cheek.

"Won't have you missing it, besides, I'm your ride home anyway."

"Alright, Beth. Lead the way."

A quick drive, because Beth took the back roads, avoiding the traffic. Before Alison knew it, they arrived at a skate park. Hesitantly, Alison followed Beth's lead by siting on the bonnet. After stretching an arm around her shoulders, Beth coaxed her into laying down, where they snuggled into each other.

"This is pretty amazing, Beth. I would've never come here if you hadn't brought me."

Nodding, Beth kissed the side of Alison's head, feeling a fire grow inside. She was addicted to kissing Alison, she craved her. It took a lot of self control to not try kissing the girl relentlessly right there.

As the sun rippled down, stars overhead appearing, Beth had taken off her jacket and draped it over Alison's chest. They lay quietly, observing the planes fly overhead, how more and more stars show up the darker it gets.

"This is incredible. Thank you." Alison's lips were on her cheek, and that was the final straw of self control. Beth sunk into the kiss, exploring ever so sweetly. She could've kissed Alison for hours, if she had let her. Taking a hold of Beth's hand, Alison woke their fingers together, touching each finger with her other hand.

"Today was perfect."

"It was. I'm glad I met you."

"Me too."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything, Beth." At the question, worry perked in Alison.

"I haven't felt this way before. I've never even smiled this much before. My cheeks are going to hurt like hell after tonight."

"Happy?"

Sighing, Beth wondered if she would regret these words. "Am I crazy if I said in love?"

Alison only blinked, staring from inches away. There, she blew it. Damn, Childs, next time just shut your mouth.

Turning to roll onto Beth, Alison kissed her passionately, hands gripping at Beth's scalp to hold her head, to keep her there.

"I don't want tonight to end.." Alison admitted, hiding her words by another kiss.

"I-I know we just met, but.. Do you want to go out with me?" Beth bit her lower lip anxiously, unsure how she'd react.

"I'd love to." The next air Beth breathed in was rejuvenating, filling her with much needed courage. Their first kiss as girlfriends happened after the air filled Beth's lungs, the butterflies in her stomach soared at each touch. The only thing to break them apart was Alison's phone ringing. Her mother, again. This time, she looked at the clock and groaned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" From stroking Alison's cheek, they sat up, the jacket falling to Alison's lap.

"It's late. 10pm. I'm out past my curfew."

"You're 18 and have a curfew, on Saturday?"

"You don't?"

"Not really. My adoptive parents aren't in my life too much."

"I'm sorry to hear that.."

"Don't worry about it, okay? Lets just get you home." Beth stole a kiss before hopping off the car and getting the door once again.

Somehow, the drive seemed to take longer, because Beth hadn't wanted it to end. She kept glancing at Alison's hands on her lap, wanting to hold them. Just reach across, take ahold of one. But each time she was about to, the nervous girl besides her moved them around, patting and smoothing out and creases on her clothing attending to any hair out of place.

Pulling to Alison's street, she turned off the engine, and turned to face her.

"I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to either."

"If you ever expect to see me again I should though."

"Ah, yes. Hell hath no fury like a broken curfew and a pissy mom."

"She isn't that bad."

"You won't get in trouble for this, right?"

"For staying out too late, or kissing another female in front of every neighbour I know."

"Eh.. Both."

"Probably just a long lecture."

"Alright, as long as it's safe."

Stretching over the small distance between the two seats in the car, Beth initiated the kiss goodnight, and left a fiery one on her lips, one that wouldn't be forgotten. Eventually, Alison unlatched her seatbelt, and opened the door.

"Wait a min, Ali."

"What's wrong?"

"I.. Uh.. Give me your phone."

"Oh, of course." Beth quickly entered her number and handed it back.

"You'll need that."

"Of course, thanks for remembering."

"I guess I'll see you soon?" Beth didn't want her to leave, what if Alison only wanted a onetime fling with her? The girl didn't seem that way, but it didn't help calm Beth's nerves or the anxiety building within.

"I'd love that. I'll talk to you soon. Goodnight Beth."

"Night Ali." Beth stayed until she saw Alison get inside her door, her smile slowly fading the further away the girl got until she disappeared. Closing her eyes, Beth could still feel her on her lips, holding her in her arms. A knock on her window disrupted her thoughts. Staring at the blonde that knocked, Beth lowered it.

"What the hell?"

"You can't park here during these hours. You need to move."

"Jesus. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Move or I'll have to call the cops."

Scoffing, Beth rolled up her window, mouthing "bitch" and drove off. Way to be a buzzkill.

Later that night Beth finished up the endless pile of homework, glancing at her phone every few minutes. By the time she had made it to bed her fingernails were completely bit off, some had bled. Finally she decided to call Art.

"Hey shithead."

"Where'd you go after bailing on me earlier?"

"What are you talking about? You ran off and I couldn't find you." Not that she was trying to find him. "Anyway, you want to hit the gym with me tomorrow morning?"

"What time?"

"Sixish."

"Fine. Hey you hear about the two girls making out at the kissing booth earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Beth's cheeks began to burn, knowing he was talking about the kiss she shared with Alison.

"Yeah. Some dick from the basketball team told me some girl went through the line and went to town with her, made that pussy Donnie cry."

"No shit, hah. Hilarious."

"You didn't hear about it?"

"No, I went home after you bailed, had too much homework."

"Oh really?" Art questioned skeptically. "I went to your house after, and you weren't home."

"Well I went out for a while."

"On a date?"

"What?" Somehow, Art knowing she went on a date with another girl made her suddenly paranoid, and she wasn't quite ready to let her friend know.

"Beth Childs out on a date. No wonder why you left me."

"You left me, dipshit. Took off before I could find you,"

"Uh huh. Was she pretty?"

"What the hell?"

"Yup. Glad you had a fun time. I'll get more out of you in the morning. I bet $20 you'll tell me her name."

"Fuck off. I'll see you tomorrow." Grinning, Beth started shaking her head. Maybe seeing Art in the morning wasn't such a good idea.

Calling Art was just a distraction from Alison, but as Beth lay in bed for the night, her mind couldn't help but be drawn to thinking about her. Everything about the girl was incredible, the feelings she had Beth feeling..

-OB-OB-OB-

Well, Alison was late thanks to Beth, but she couldn't complain over that. She was happy, real happiness for the first time in forever. The lecture she received wasn't too bad, when she told her mother that the other girl had kissed her, that she was innocent. Alison ran because she was afraid of getting in trouble. Somehow her alibi checked out with what Donnie had said, so she wasn't in too much trouble, just grounded for the weekend. Which meant Sunday night was going to be spent at home, rather than with Beth on another date, in her arms. Was she jumping the gun in thinking that Beth would be willing to drop everything just to go on a date just a day later? Dreading every awful feeling away, Alison decided to mull the day over in a hot bath.

Every time she blinked Beth was there, in her arms, kissing her. Her voice, her lips. It felt like Beth was there. Closing her eyes, Alison let the memories flood her mind, consuming everything. There was no way she could go another day without seeing her. Hell, she hadn't even gone two hours without her. Picking up her phone, Alison texted her.

Hey. Busy night, can I call in the morning?

Moments later.

Sure. Anytime you want.

Oh god, was Beth's heart pounding with excitement. She crashed into her mattress, staring at the text, rereading, hearing Alison's voice saying those few words, until passing out for the night.


End file.
